


The Return of the Gods in Galaxy Far Far Away

by Lord_of_Avalon



Series: The Gods and Goddesses of Avalon [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi Code, Jedi Knights, Jedi Temple, Jedi Training, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Avalon/pseuds/Lord_of_Avalon
Summary: Crown Prince Oloire  of Atlantis Prime,God of the Seas and Tides, Son of Locky and Nefrayu ,has come to Galaxy Far-Far Away. And he is going to turn the Jedi Order on its head





	The Return of the Gods in Galaxy Far Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Own Star wars I do not. Master George Lucas and associates does

On the very edge of Galaxy Far Far Away, on a planet with a biome made almost entirely of water, a being just teleported in a whirl of water. After the miniature whirl disappeared, it revealed a young man who folded his arms on his chest and impossibly was standing on the water as though it was a solid ground. His face was handsome yet stern. His eyes were green and the entirety of his eyelids was dark as though he used Kohl but this was not the case. His hair  was blue in colour. Strapped on his back was a gourd that looked like it was made of water.

Oloire was one irritated Prince, once he teleported on his chosen destination he immediately sent out his senses around he received nothing back. He would have to do in depth scanning by meditating. He actually liked meditating it's his favourite past time, but he disliked doing it for other reasons. Sitting down in a meditative pose. He reached deep inside himself. His power was deep and vast like the seas which are his domain but after 7000 years of doing this, it was easy as breathing. Like his father his a God of the ocean just below his in terms of authority as the Crown Prince of the Ocean Realms of Avalon. And like his father he is a gifted sensor, no near him of course, no one is not even the X class gods and goddesses.

He reached out first on the planet he was on. It was vibrant with life he could see the light of all the living creatures in vast depths of this ocean world. He could not see the secret fire indicating sentient life but he see the embers beginning. This world has potential he would keep an eye on it. Then he reached out to the neighboring celestial bodies, they were unfortunately devoid of life save for two other. The fourth planet was beginning to develop life on micro scale. It was the moon of the last planet that was interesting. It was fully developed and was entering sentiency and it was plants that were doing it.Fascinating, what unusual situation it rare for plants to developed sentiency and on a world so far from the sun. This definitely requires studying later. Continuing his search he reached for the stars all the planets in galaxy. He noted some familiar lifeforces and Force signatures,so Maz is still alive. He searched, until he found the one he was looking for among many strong and some still developing signatures. It was diminished by age but was still strong,very strong only two almost matched it. He tapped it slightly and after doing that he retreated.

While he was retreating something caught his eye, a Force-signature so strong it blazed like a sun. It reminded him of Lord Eldarion Palladiumion, his cousin. He could he have found another Star?. But no on closer inspection it was a mortal child. Another signature caught his eye. It was the only developed Force Signature on that planet. It was an abomination, it was roiling and coiling like a vast serpent with large uncountable teeth and hooks on it body, it was cunning and it ensnared, mawed down everything in its path. Its also growing which was concerning. It was not the most powerful dark signature he ever encountered but it was up the

* * *

 

Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order was just about to finish his daily meditation, when he felt a something he hasn't in 7 hundreds years. A power vast,mysterious and beyond mortal comprehension,yet he was puzzled because the power was muted and extremely diminished. Mayhap, the one he sensed may help with the young problem he has. A another clan is about to graduate this year. Concerned he was about young Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bruck Chun. Always antagonistic Brun was to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan always responded but in anger it was. Many masters rejected him as did they reject Brun. Much anger in them there was. Darkness surrounds young Brun, jealousy and envy for Obi-Wan. Always want to torment him he did when in sight Obi-Wan came. Not for Jedi this behavior is.

Yet sense that Obi-Wan meant to be a Jedi he did, much depends on it. Thought to pair Obi-Wan with his grand-padawan and Bruck with old padawan but difficult it would have been. But headstrong Qui-Gon and Dooku are. A trial for both padawans and masters it would have been. If all failed taken Obi-Wan as padawan he would have and fostered Bruck to Mace. Yet Mace was ever a traditionalist, uncertain he would have handle Bruck with care he needs. But the winds of destiny were changing, wait he would.

* * *

Mace Windu the Master of the Jedi Order, the youngest individual to hold the post. Just finished saber trained senior initiates that are graduating this year. He was about to break up another fight between Kenobi and Chun. When he touched Kenobi his unique ability the Shatter-point activity and surrounded him like web which stretched to touch the Jedi Temple. The metaphor was easy enough to interpret, Kenobi was central to the destiny of the Jedi. The why and how was the difficult. So he dismissed the class to seek out master Yoda. As if the Force was answering him. Master Yoda was jus rounding up on the corner riding a hoverchair. This served to remind him the grandmaster was getting on in years. You wouldn't think so though when he is sparring with you.

 

> "Master Yoda, Good morning. I was looking for you"
> 
> "Ah, Master Windu good morning. In my quarters we shall talk"

Walking in a completative silence.Until they reached Yoda quarters. As custom he made tea and served them both.

 

> "Today  something happened to me that wasn't happened in years, my shatter-point activated by itself around Obi-Wan Kenobi. It seem you were right about him" I said, taking a sip of tea.
> 
> "Yes, important he is. Very important. A good master for him, I believed I have found. An old friend may be returning a good master for Obi-Wan he would make. Change for the Jedi it coming. The Oncoming Tide" said the ancient master.
> 
> "Change, what change?" I asked
> 
> "Comfortable you should get a long tale this is. One of the missing pieces of the history of Jedi this is" said Master Yoda.

Mace was amazed. The Jedi Order is old. One of the oldest institutes in the galaxy. Naturally due to the many wars of the galaxy some pieces of its history are lost. Getting comfortable, he took out his communicator to cancel all his appointments and Yoda's as well, he had a feelong this going to take a while. He was right, the tale Master Yoda told was amazing and unbelievable. If it was from anyone else he would have dismissed it as heresy and blasphemy. Mace left Yoda. He had

* * *

 


End file.
